


Haikyuu Five Line Oneshots

by seijohh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crying, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Volleyball, adding tags and relationship tags as i go, breaking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohh/pseuds/seijohh
Summary: Haikyuu oneshots written in five lines !- comment ships- random updates that are spammed whoops





	1. Court Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> hinata shouyou x kageyama tobio

Hinata Shouyou smiled with glee as he pulled along the grumbling Kageyama Tobio into the sports shop; the latter's feet dragging making a slight squeaking sound catching the attention of annoyed shoppers. The darker haired male sat still, listening to the orange haired boy rambling on about whether or not he should get a different style of volleyball court shoes. Kageyama simply replied that he honestly didn't care, "As long as they fit, dumbass." After a couple minutes of pouting and back and forth internal debates, Hinata finally decided on the same design; the short boy smiled widely and showed off his feet to his setter. Dumbass, Kageyama didn't smile.


	2. Secret Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa tooru x kageyama tobio

They sat facing each other, Oikawa Tooru sipping slowly on a strawberry milkshake; the brunette eyed his younger boyfriend who was looking down. "What are you wearing?" questioned the older male, finally.

The younger setter blushed profusely, slipping off his jacket, hat, and sunglasses. "Y-you said we were going on a secret date."

_My boyfriend is so cute_ Oikawa thought continuing to sip his drink that his boyfriend had purchased previously.


	3. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sugawara koushi x sawamura daichi

Light streamed in from the open curtains above the sink, the yellowish stripes patterning the wooden table. Suga smiled up at his husband who was cooking horribly deformed pancakes on their new stove. The morning was calm, the sizzling pain and the soft chirps of birds outside filling the comfortable silence. Daichi brought the pan and stacked the slightly burnt pancakes on the pristine white plate on the middle of the table. Suga wanted every morning to be just like this, he could learn to love slightly burnt pancakes.


	4. Soap Suds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa tooru x anyone

Oikawa stared sullenly as the small suds of soap trailing slowly down the grayish-white tiles of his shower wall, his new apartment not big enough to accommodate a bath. " _Where had it all gone wrong?"_ The brunette questioned to himself. The fight a couple weeks back still drained the previous setter emotionally; sure, they've had plenty of fights but none harsh enough to lead to breaking up. Truth be told, Oikawa didn't even remember what they fought about, he just remembered the shouting, crying and broken lamp beside the sofa. His tears mixed in with the scalding water of the shower.


	5. Boyish Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima kei x yamaguchi tadashi

Yamaguchi served the ball over the net, it falling just short of out. The whistle blew, ending the game; his teammates crowded around him cheering and giving praise but, his gaze looked around for someone else-Tsukki. The tall blonde sent him a small, proud smile which earned Yamaguchi's typical large one. Tsukishima's heart beat wildly although, the emotion didn't reach his face. There is is, the boyish smile that Tsukishima was completely in love with.


	6. Fuzzy Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bokuto koutarou x akaashi keiji

"'Kaashi, mine are obviously better," Bokuto pouted and raised his legs to rest on top of his boyfriend's lap.

Akaashi scrutinized white and gray fluffy socks that had an owl face patterned on it, "Hmm, I rather like mine, Bokuto-san." The darker haired male raised both legs up to show the brown fluffy owl socks that adorned his feet.

Bokuto put on his thinking face and said, "Hmm, okay. Your's is cute, obviously not as cute as mine, but not as cute as you."


	7. Earbuds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kageyama tobio x hinata shouyou
> 
> (they don't know each other in this one)

The grumpy faced teen took the only empty seat available on the slightly crowded train. The boy he way sitting next to paid no attention to the arriving male, opting to shuffle left a tad to give Kageyama space. The bright haired teen had earbuds in, leaving out any awkward conversation (something Kageyama was very pleased with). A few stops later and the orange haired boy's hand snaked into his pocket to turn up the volume; the tune, loud enough to be heard from the dangling earbud next to Kageyama, was quite familiar-Kageyama's favorite, actually. Kageyama's humming along got the attention of the shorter boy, he grinned at the obsidian haired teen and hummed in sync; they laughed when they got off on the next stop.


	8. Weak Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi hajime x oikawa tooru

The laterns overhead, the soft teal ones Tooru almost had a tantrum over, flickered softly; the light illuminated the grassy area where couples danced, slowly. The soft melody entranced everyone in the area with glassy eyes and bright smiles. Tooru's knees went weak from inside his white suit. His pretty smile was directed at his new husband; his husband's usually stern face was now adorned with a face of adoration. They fell in love all over again.


	9. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kageyama tobio x hinata shouyou

Kageyama stared at the ground, willing the demons in his head to go away. They tormented him, the cries of their taunts a resounding mantra. He desperately drew his breath; beside him his anchor stood, worridly. His partner's breath ghosted on his pale arm. "Deep breaths," he said.


	10. Wild Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima kei x kageyama tobio

Blinding light filtered through the loosely shut blinds. The 20-year-old Kageyama Tobio rested on his forearms, the pale blue blankets slid off his bare chest. The black-haired male smirked slightly and threaded his fingers through his blonde boyfriend's messy hair. Tsukishima Kei made a grumble of annoyance, also rising to sit criss-cross. The two playfully glared at eachother, sharing a small smile at the sight of their wild har.


	11. City Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miya atsumu x miya osamu x kageyama tobio
> 
> thanks to [Kagggzz](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/103139685) for the ship !

The three boys sat in relative silence on a late Tuesday night; the harshness of the wind reaching them through the slightly opened train window. City lights were blurred and Kageyama pushed his hand deeper into Osamu's coat pocket. 

"Tobio-kuuuun," Atsumu sing-songed, "I love you~"

Kageyama only grumbled, embarrassed; he took his head off of Atsumu's shoulder and placed it on Osamu's. All three of them sighed happily, cuddling closer for warmth.

 

* * *

 


	12. Suffocating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa tooru x sugawara koushi
> 
> (+ suga x random person)

Oikawa Tooru glared angrily at face in the mirror. He had known what was happening; (how could he not) his boyfriend had come home a couple of times during the week, smelling like a different person. _Sugawara Koushi,_ Oikawa would have stolen the sky if he asked him to, if it made him happy. Oikawa Tooru was suffocating in the sheets that still smelled like them. Like Sugawara Koushi.


	13. In the Dead of Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata shouyou x tsukishima kei

Angry whispers filled the previously silent room. Tsukishima sighed, exasperated; what were they even fighting about? He had forgotten about 4 minutes into their heated battle. Their vicious whispers soon turned into raised voices, disturbing the coziness of their apartment. Hinata’s red face was caked with salt from his tears; _Tsukishima...what happened to us?_


	14. Tandem Bicycles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuroo tetsurou x tsukishima kei

"Tsukishima, it'll be fun!" Kuroo Tetsrou pushed his unwilling boyfriend towards the bright red tandem bike waiting on the park sidewalk. The wary blonde followed Kuroo, swearing under his breath whilst climbing onto the bike. They started of wobbly, almost crashing into multiple trees and trashcans before getting the hang of it. 

"This...this is the pinnacle of romance," said a bruised bedhead after crashing them into a bench.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bonus]
> 
> "Pinnacle of romace, my ass," grumbled Tsukishima. He took the bike on the path to the return center, leaving his groaning boyfriend on the grass.


	15. Room Decor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ennoshita chikara x tanaka ryuunosuke

"Ryuu, no," Chikara placed back the bright red racecar lamp back onto the display, pulling Tanaka away from the kid's decor.

"Chikara this is a great lamp, it provides substantial lighting," Ryuu whines half jokingly, throwing a dramatic arm out towards the lamp he was dragged away from. Chikara only shook his head and chuckled softly at his fiances' antics. The two toured around picking up some smaller pieces of furniture to furnish their new apartment. Yes, Chikara did notice the smuggling of the racecar lamp and yes, he did enjoy the light for when he decided to read at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt like the grammar was pff in some places,, sorrryyyy :3


	16. Diaper Changing and Throwing-Upping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata shouyou x kageyama tobio

 

"Idiot," Kageyama pushed Hinata over, standing infront of the orange haired baby.

"Kageyama, that's my cousin," Hinata whined, pulling the baby powder closer. Kageyama only grunted, pulling the legs up and slipping a clean diaper under; he powdered everything up and sealed the diaper closed.

"See, that's how-eugh!"

Kageyama frantically grabbed at the baby wipes to wipe the orange-red liquid off his shirt, Hinata only watching and gripping the changing table as he squatted down, laughing his ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request some ships yo (; 
> 
> i do love me some kagehina tho


	17. Starry Eyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ImADamPanda , thanks for the kudos and the request!
> 
> oikawa tooru x sugawara koushi

The couple looked up; they looked up at the stars, at the moon, at the flashing airplane lights, at each other. The stars twinkled overhead, the lovers breathing in sync. Their eyes were glazed over, goofy smiles plastered on their faces. Their fingers were loosely intertwined. Perfection, this was perfection, they decided.


	18. Fallen Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima kei x yamaguchi tadashi

Tsukishima lightly traced the freckles of his best friend's face. Thankfully, Yamaguchi was a heavy sleeper. Tsukishima could connect the fallen stars to create constellations without being too embarrassed. Soft breaths puffed out of Yamaguchi's mouth the, grass surely poking through his white shirt as it did to Tsukishima's side. Tsukishima frowned slightly at the bell signaling the end of lunch, cursing it for cutting his time with Yamaguchi short, and shook his friend awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh i have the Thing™ for stars if you couldn't tell hahahha


	19. Superhero Underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terushima yuuji x daishou suguru

Terushima yelped as he felt his pants get pulled down, quickly turning to retaliate. He barked his own laugh as he pulled down the shorts of his best friend, both laughing their asses off before remembering that they stood in the hallway of their college in their abnormal boxers. Their faces heated up before hastily pulling up their respective pants. Laughs of other students filled the area as they turned back to their own business.

The prettiest Terushima has ever seen walked past, smirking, "Nice superhero underwear, it suits you."


	20. Rimmed with Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuroo tetsurou x tsukishima kei
> 
> [i've been getting kurotsuki requests so watch out (: ]

Tsukishima silently watched the ripples in the water; his knees encircled by his arms, his chin resting almost uncomfortably on his knees. Kuroo's eyes glanced over at the first year whose eyes were rimmed with red. The moon shined brightly, distorted in the reflection of the water. Kuroo sat there, distorted in the eyes of Tsukishima. Tsukishima's cold stare chilled Kuroo's heart, they're over.


	21. Nights in Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima kei x kuroo testurou
> 
> \+ sorry for the wait (:

The nights were different in Tokyo- it was louder, brighter, busier. Yet, Tsukishima was calm; the sounds of society buzzing under him barely phased him anymore. The sound of a turning lock caught his attention, pulling him away from the balcony and chilly air.

"I'm home," a deep voice called, Kuroo Tetsurou stood in the doorway taking off his shoes.

A soft kiss was planted on the older man's cheek, "Welcome home."


	22. Soft Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nishinoya yuu x azumane asahi

Noya pressed his head further into the pillow. “Asahi,” he groaned, drawing out the end of his boyfriend’s name. Asahi only kissed a trail up the shorter man’s stomach. Noya sighed, Asahi’s lips leaving a burning trail leading to his own. They let out breathy laughs and stupid grins; yeah, they were so in love.


	23. Allergic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata shouyou x kageyama tobio
> 
> [sorry for the long wait ;~; ]

Dear Diary,

 

Alright, I'm gonna be real with you; I think I'm allergic to Kageyama. Seriously, he sat next to be at lunch and my face started heating up and breathing became difficult. My body totally shuts down and my chest starts hurting...are these allergic reactions? These are totally allergic reactions, right? Maybe I'll tell him he has to change his shampoo.

 

Sincerely,

Hinata Shouyou


	24. In Need Of Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haiba lev x yaku morisuke
> 
> [I've started a new fic in my drafts I hop I can finish it lol]

"Lev!" Yaku growled, clicking furiously while his teammates laughed over the voice channel.

"I'm trying, I just got the game Yaku," the younger whined, button mashing evident in the background. "How do you shoot, I can't shoot!"

"You're the healer and I'm in need of fucking healing, get your ass over here and heal me," Yaku's voice was rising higher and high with panic as his avatar's health dwindles, deaf to the howls of laughter coming from his headset.

Yaku could hear a faint 'heal your boyfriend before he pops a vein' before seeing DEFEAT in a jarring red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments feed the children
> 
> i use my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/s.eijohh/) more than my twitter now so hmu

**Author's Note:**

> hello (:
> 
> \- request ships in the comments  
> \- [my twitter](https://twitter.com/nyastacie)


End file.
